Random Furry Lemons
by Blaze94
Summary: Just a load of random fanfics I wrote and wanted to publish.
1. Info

This is just a bunch of fanfics I wrote and wanted to publish. If anyone wants to give me suggestions or wants me to do their characters I need:

A. A ref sheet or detailed description of what the look like

B. Info about sexual organs; Any specifics like if it's a dude the length of their penis or something

C. Personality

D. Love/Lust/Rape/idc

E. Sub/Dom/either

F. They gotta be a an anthropomorphic animal so like a cat/dog/crocodile/bee or whatever (I'd take OCs like a pokemon or something too)

Not like anyone would see this but whatever :P


	2. Characters - to be updated

Blaze - male - pansexual (gay lean) - 5'4 - Cat - Blaze is a orange cat with blue eyes and red stripes on his arms, legs and tail. He has a large red patch covering nearly the entire right side of his face and three red paws (the non red one being his left foot paw) and yellow stars on the backs of his paws. His stomach is also red. He never wears anything - excluding his grey bandana with a yellow star on it around his neck.

Leaf - Male - Gay - 5'6 - Cat - Leaf is a white cat with orange eyes and a green muzzle - going down to his stomach making a large green stomach patch. His right hand paw is green up until above the elbow and his left is orange up to the wrist. His feet have a similar pattern except flipped. He also has a green tail tip and ears. His green paw paw pads are orange and vis versa. He doesn't wear things often but when his does it's usually just shorts and a tank top - but sometimes no tank top.

If you want me to include any other info just comment.


	3. Nice Basic Gay Shit - Blaze x Leaf

**Woot woot! First fanfic! Expect to see a lot of gay ones btw cause that's how I am :3 if you want me to use your characters comment down below - use a similar format to the characters section, also include what type of story you want.**

Blaze was sitting around his apartment one day just watching TV and stuff. He didn't have anything to do that day so was lounging around when his boyfriend, Leaf called.

"Hey babe, I hope yo I don't mind if I came over, I'm nearby and thought it might be fun, what about you?" He asked over the phone.

"Yeah! That'd be great, I'm just sitting here watching some random show about restaurants," Blaze replied, happily.

"Ight be right there babe," he replied and hung up.

Blaze sat happily for the next five or so minutes when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly ran over and opened it, and saw Leaf, shirtless wearing brown cargo shorts standing there.

"Leaf! Yay!" Blaze said and kissed Leaf right away, embracing him.

He pulled away and Leaf looked at him, a little shocked, "Woah babe chill the fuck out, I coulda just died of a heart attack," he jokingly said and kissed Blaze this time, sneaking a little tongue in.

"Kinky little cat," Blaze murmured as he pulled his mouth off of Leaf's.

Leaf walked in and closed the door, smiling, "You haven't even noticed the bag, but do you wanna see what's inside?" Leaf asked and lifted up a plastic bag in his hand that Blaze didn't see at first.

"Yeah!" Blaze excitedly said.

Leaf reached in the bag and pulled out a collar and leash, "I've always wanted to try one of these," he said and Blaze insta-bonered.

"Who gets to wear it?" Blaze asked, hoping it was him.

"I was hoping you'd be the good slave," Leaf grinned and held it out to blaze.

"Yes master!" Blaze said and quickly put it on himself, getting increasingly kinky.

Leaf grabbed the leash attached to Blaze's collar and walked into Blaze's bedroom, pulling him along with. Leaf jumped on the bed, and pulled down his pants tossing them across the room. He spread his legs and pointed at his now hard, barbed green cock, sticking straight up.

"Suck it slave," he said, with fake aggressiveness.

"Yes Master!" Blaze said energetically and jumped on the bed with Leaf.

He crawled over to Leaf's cock and laid his head on Leaf's thigh, close to his cock and began to rub his shaft. He jacked Leaf off before his head was pushed forward.

"I said suck, not jack off slave, do it right next time," he growled and Blaze lifted his head up.

He licked up Leaf's shaft, like it was a nice green popsicle, starting from the base and went down when he reached the tip. He licked and kissed Leaf's cock, taking in his scent. At one point he popped the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

"G- good boy~" Leaf moaned.

Blaze didn't respond and just deepthroated Leaf, swirling his tongue around his shaft, playing with the barbs a little. Blaze felt Leaf get close and readied himself as his mouth was filled with spurt after spurt of delicious cum. When leaf finished erupting Blaze lifted his head, and licked up the cum around his lips.

"You've been a good slave honey… time for a reward," Leaf said, and got to his knees, "All fours slave."

Blaze quickly got into position, sticking his ass straight up into the air. Leaf grabbed Blaze's tail and lifted it straight up forcefully. He bent over and began to lick Blaze's ass. He started right above the balls and slowly moved up until he got to the base of Blaze's tail, and went back down. He stuck his tongue into Blaze's asshole and wiggled it around, lubing it up and exited.

"Oh god Leaf that was great," Blaze panted as he felt Leaf tug his collar slightly.

He looked back and felt Leaf rub his cock against his ass. He moaned as Leaf pushed in and started to thrust. He didn't stall and went balls deep right away (it stung quite a bit). He gagged as Leaf pulled on his leash, yanking his head back but also loved it.

"Oh god y- ungg you feel so g- good nngh around my c- cock," Leaf moaned as he pounded Blaze like a feral.

Blaze grabbed his cock and began to jack himself off, and moaned the best he could while getting borderline strangled. He felt Leaf loosen his grip and they both fell back. Leaf continued to thrust as Blaze sat up and flipped around into cowgirl. He bounced with the thrusts as Leaf began to pull at the leash again.

They both moaned and Blaze shot his load all over Leaf's face, chest and stomach. His body emptied itself all over Leaf's white stomach, who licked the jizz off of his face.

"Oh honey… your juices are delicious, and speaking of which…" he said as he thrusted up and grabbed Blazes hips and held him down.

Blaze felt Leaf shoot his juices up into his ass and squeezed his ass around Leaf's cock, milking it. He felt the warm juices slosh around his ass as he laid down, over Leaf, cock slipping out of ass.

"That was fun babe," Leaf said as his cock fully came out of Blaze's ass.

"Yeah…" Blaze softly said as he closed his eyes.

"I love you," Leaf whispered, stroking Blaze's back.

"Love you too," he whispered.

 **Yee that was that. I kinda just wanted to do a quick basic one to start this all off - I have a lot of pre made ones which can definitely make it so I upload faster, but I like doing new ones, anyway thanks for reading :3**


End file.
